


I didn't know about you

by neierathima



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neierathima/pseuds/neierathima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming home is the best part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn't know about you

**Author's Note:**

> You must listen to http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IkfBhi8Ajnc if possible
> 
> A fill for "dancing together" for clint/coulson bingo.

The car pulls up in front of the SHIELD building around 3 o’clock. Normally, he prefers to drive himself, but the mission was a long one. His patience and his cover stretching out over days with no action to relieve the tension. He’s worn thin around the edges and he doesn’t want to have to fight the garage supervisor for his keys so he lets one of the junior agents drive. 

The rain sheets against the window as they wind through the streets of New York. Eyes half closed, he watches the lights of other cars flash by and the islands of world lit by the streetlights. The agent driving doesn’t speak and everything outside the car is muffled by the rain. He only stirs when a distant siren cuts through the night. 

Leaning back again, it finally occurs to him to loosen his tie. He’s been dressed in somebody else’s suit for so long he stopped noticing it. The intelligence briefing was urgent enough he didn’t waste time changing, but now he remembers how much he hates it. 

The rain has eased off by the time they pull up in front of his apartment building. Still half dozing, he steps out of the car to stand on the curb looking up at the building. The car drives off behind him, turning a corner to leave him alone on the narrow side street. 

With the clouds drifting away the moon is lighting up the night. He stares up, watching the mist fall into the light and then away. It’s a clear night, and the autumn cool is just this side of too cold without a coat. The building is dark save a sixth floor window with a soft light haloing a man’s figure. If he were on the roof next door he’d have the perfect sightline. 

He watches the sky and the window until the figure moves away. Punching his code into the door, he steps lightly through the lobby. At the elevator he leans against the metal doors and pulls back just before they open with the soft ping of arrival. 

He smiles at the mechanical sound of the gears as the old elevator crawls upward. When it chimes again at his destination he gives the door a friendly pat as it slides open. He counts the doors as he walks down the hallway, listening for anything unusual, but the only sound is the kid in 610 listening to a movie too loudly. He shakes his head and keeps moving. 

At his door, he tries to remember if he grabbed his key before leaving the office. It turns out not to matter when he tries the door and finds it unlocked. Slipping inside, soft music greets him and the first thing he does is toe off his shoes. Dropping his jacket onto the table next to the door he trades it for the glass of red wine waiting there. 

He’s already finished half of it when he turns the corner into the living room. A man is dancing to the jazz coming out of the record player, barefoot in slacks and an undershirt, unconcerned about the observation. He finishes the wine as he watches the man dance with an invisible partner. When the song ends and another one starts, he sets the glass down and crosses the room. 

“Can I cut in?” 

The man turns, smiling, and offers out a hand. 

“Welcome home, Clint.” 

Clint nods tiredly, slipping his hands into Phil’s and letting the other man take the lead. They dance as the rain starts up again, gentler this time, and Ella sings to them about unexpected love.


End file.
